


Something's made your eyes go cold

by Willofhounds



Series: Don't say goodbye [2]
Category: Naruto, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Hayate adopts Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Swordsman Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: A year has passed since Naruto left to train with Chun. After six months of training with he and Chun are given a mission. To complete this mission their bond will be tested. Allies will be met. Enemies will be made.





	1. Murim part 1

A/N Welcome back everyone. I guess you all have been waiting long enough for this. Welcome to Something's Made Your Eyes Go Cold. Part 2 of the "Don't Say Goodbye" series.

Please note this will be set in Murim. It is closer to our technology than Naruto was. There will be computers, planes, and other things.

Shioon's/Naruto's POV

It was hard to believe it had been a year since he left the village. At fourteen he stood about five four and weighed 130 pounds. While he was still short and underweight it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. Real meals was making a difference. His training with his teacher helped as well.

So many things had changed since coming here. Not just his eating habits. He had to learn a whole new language. It had taken him months of practice. Even a year later he still fumbled over his words some.

He went to a school called Nine Dragon High. He started there about six months after coming to Murim. Chun had told him like the shinobi world there were many counties in Murim. For the most part they would stick to this country of Korea. They had too much work to do and not enough time to do it in.

Since coming Chun made many rules for him to follow. It was to not only protect himself but Naruto as well. One rule was that he was never to use shinobi arts here. It would cause a war between the two worlds. Ki attacks were fine as long as there weren't civilians around.

The school had been far different from what he expected. There wasn't any weapons or ki training. It was like the civilian school back home. Instead of learning to fight he was learning math, science, and history. Chun had to work with him a lot to get him up to where he should be for his age.

Now he was fairly confident in his ability to answer questions. If uncomfortable with what he had to wear and his new name. In Murim and the school he was called Shioon Lee a second year middle school student. He wore a white button down shirt with black dress pants. There weren't many places for him to hide his weapons in such attire. So he had to go without.

Most days he sat in class ignoring those around him. There was only one he had become close to. Even then he still kept her at arm's length. Her name was Sae Hee. She had red hair and warm brown eyes. Unlike the other students who ignored him for his stand off attitude she tried to befriend him. It was a lot like when he and Shikamaru became friends.

Currently he was sitting in English class. It was one of the most boring languages he had so far had to learn. He missed Japanese as Chun had called it. The only upside to the class was that Chun taught it.

The screeching of tires outside drew everyone's attention. Naruto stood since he was the closest to the window. What appeared to be some kind of fancy car was, outside. As much as Chun tried to drill the names into his head he just wasn't interested in them.

The woman that came out of the car caught his attention. From his studies with Chun he knew who she was immediately. Shiho was like them. A member of Murim and the Black Forest Defense Group. What in the hell was she doing here? This wasn't her mission. Chun would never call for back up from her. Those two got along like cats and dogs.

Chun asked with a growl, "Lee Shioon what are you looking at? Return to your seat immediately."

Part of him wanted to taunt the man. It would be worth the extra training later. Then again. He looked around at the class. They were in a public setting. If he was disrespectful here he would not like the consequences.

So he replied, "Someone pulled up in a sports car. I wonder why she is here."

There was a fierce growl in return. Not wanting to take his chances he retook his seat. If it affected their mission Chun would tell him.

The rest of the school day passed quickly. Notes were taken. Homework given. It was like the Academy all over again. When it was over he went to the apartment he shared with a woman from the Black Forest Defense.

Since it would be suspicious if he stayed with someone that wasn't a relative he stayed with Ms. Lee. While her entire family had been a part of Murim some even masters of their chosen art. She wasn't technically apart of the world. Instead she gave a place to stay for passing through members of the group. In this case she gave a cover identity for him. Here was Shioon Lee her second cousin looking to finish his schooling after his parents died.

It wasn't like he was getting under her feet or in her way. Ms. Lee was rarely around and always left him money to get something to eat. While it was nice of her it was unnecessary. Chun made sure he was well fed.

The apartment he shared with her was a small two bedroom. Like Ms. Lee he was rarely around. Instead he spent his time in the mountains training by himself. Or he was Chun training. The mountains were the only place he could go to, to practice his jutsu. No one went out there but him so it was the perfect place to practice.

He couldn't meet with Chun today. The man was supposed to go on a date with one of the other teachers. It made him want to strangle the man. They were there for a reason. Which did not include being a pervert. However, mentioning that to said pervert would only get him angry. So he kept his thoughts to himself.

Grabbing the bag with his ninja scrolls in it he left the apartment. First he would run a mile. Then he would get to work on his jutsu.

After hanging his bag on a tree limb he took off down the mountain. His favorite training spot was half way up it. From there you could see anyone who was coming up the mountain. Running up and down from his spot twice was a mile.

It only took him a few moments to do his mile. After almost six months of doing this he barely considered it a warm up. His bag he found exactly where he left it.

After doing a through but quick search of the area he found it clear of people. Pulling out the scroll that held his sword he put only the bare minimum amount of chakra into it. His sword appeared with a small pop. Once he had his sword belted across his shoulder he set a timer for an hour.

Focusing as he brought his left hand up, he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Four clones of himself appeared. Each of them held a sword in their hands. First he would train in swordsmanship. Then he would move onto jutsu.

Taking a deep breath he got into the first kata for the reverse Murim style. It was unique from any other sword style he had come across. Murim style was similar to Hayate's own style and that of the Crescent Moon Dance. Reverse style focused mainly on defensive tactics. Instead of going after the opponent with strikes. One defended themselves against the strikes. Waiting for the moment an opening appeared. When the opening appeared one performed the lightning draw technique.

"If performed correctly no one would even see you draw your sword. Takeshi was a master of this technique. This was something even six months later he couldn't do. Shioon had mastered all other aspects of this technique. Just not the lightning draw.

Silently he ordered the two clones to attack him. Without question they attacked him. Various techniques were used. Dance of the Crescent Moon was the favored.

He was allowed to draw his sword to deflect attacks. To attack himself he had to use the lightning draw. Which was frustratingly eluding him. Even by the time the hour was up all he had to show for his training was a torn shirt.

Breathing hard he remade the seal on the scroll. Then he replaced the sword in it. It was time to learn jutsu. Shioon's next objective was to practice his jutsu.

It was interrupted by the sound of his phone. Not again. Somehow Chun always had a way of interrupting his trainings. That and he was the only one that had his number.

Opening his bag he pulled out his phone and snapped, "Yes?"

Chun's tired voice said, "Kid I need you back at my apartment. We may have a lead on the mission."

That was the best news he had since they were assigned to this mission. If they completed it soon maybe he would get some more training. Takeshi promised him more swordsmanship training. Something he was looking forward to. The other blond might have been a slave driver but Shioon had learned a lot from him. Skills he could use both in Murim and in the Shinobi world.

He responded picking his bag up, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

There wasn't a response. Instead the line clicked as Chun hung up. Shoving the phone on the pocket of his jeans he ran down the mountain. If he had been a lesser person he would have stumbled. Shioon had been running these mountains enough that he didn't have a problem running straight down.

From there he took a bus to Chun's apartment. The building was tucked in a street corner. There were always people hanging outside it. Today though it seemed someone scared them off. He would bet good money that it was Chun who did it.

Taking the steps two at a time he climbed to the third floor. That's where Chun's apartment was. Using the key he had been given he unlocked the door. Chun and Shiho were standing in the living room arguing. It seemed all was normal still. If those two weren't arguing the world was ending.

He greeted as he came into the living room, "Sunsengnim. Miss Shiho. You two still trying to kill each other?"

Chun snapped, "Brat."

He grinned cheekily but his attention was drawn to Shiho as she began to speak, "We have a tip that the Sun Woo clan is going to try and steal their princess back. Alone they won't be able to succeed. The Torrent clan is too powerful for them to take on alone."

Shioon said considering it, "When they make their move we will have to be ready. We will need a driver. Torrent clan are well known for using their motorcycles."

Shiho nodded as she replied, "I've already called one of the best. He should be here any day. Shioon do you think you can handle this? We are going up against one of the best in Murim. Torrent clan's leader specifically. He's one of the four supernovas."

Shioon choked on air. What the fuck? They were going up against one of the four supernovas?! One of those guys could go toe to toe with his teacher.

Chun said snapping at him slightly, "It's not like you're going to be fighting him alone kid. I'll be there with you. All you will be required to do is protect the girl. Do you understand me, Shioon?"

Shioon took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he replied confidently, "Yes, Sunsengnim."

A/N Thanks to Sultry voice for betaing the fic.


	2. Murim part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Its official we are back in business. I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.

setokayba2n: Thanks for your review my friend. While it doesn't make much sense now. He is learning about the outside world. He is also learning new techniques from different teachers.

TigrezzTail: Thanks for your review my friend. It is quite different from the ninja world.

Naruto's/Shioon's POV

Despite the fact that he was told to be ready at any moment nothing happened. Waiting for several days got boring. Takeshi had come to keep him company one night because Chun was gone. The city was crawling with members of Murim for some kind of conference. It wasn't safe for him to go out alone.

If he didn't have this man as a babysitter he would have gone to check out the conference. According to Shiho it was open to all of Murim. He could easily pass as a new member of the Strong Dragon school. No one would deny it due to the fact most were self taught. They only got together a few times a year.

Instead he was stuck with the boring blond. He really couldn't learn anything else from the man until he mastered the lightning draw technique. At the rate he was going he wouldn't master it until he left to return to the Hidden Leaf Village. Takeshi would never go there. That was something he knew for a fact.

Takeshi said drawing him from his thoughts, "Today we will be sparring a little differently from before. Unless you are going to use lightning draw you are not to attack. You can only defend using your walking foot techniques."

:Oh this was going to be a load of fun,: was his first thoughts on the matter.

A year of training with the man taught him that he was ruthless. If he thought you had an opening he could exploit he would. It didn't matter who you were. Shioon knew he would have to be careful in this.

Shioon said with a fake smile, "Bring it on, Takeshi."

So far he barely had seen the other use techniques that weren't the reverse style. He wondered if Takeshi would continue to use reverse or if he would try something different. Either way he was in for an interesting training session. At least it wasn't Murim history again. Nothing was more boring than listening about the history of Murim.

Takeshi drew his long sword that was always at his side. Unlike Naruto who preferred a hand and a half hilt sword, Takeshi preferred two handed hilt. The blade was about three inches longer than a normal longsword. This combined with the man's already long arms gave him a huge reach advantage.

Takeshi was shorter than most adults his age. Only 5'6 and hundred and fifty pounds. He was light and fast in his feet. It was a wonder he didn't go for more advanced foot techniques.

Naruto knew that the more advanced techniques were a combination of speed, and the ability to read the others movements. He was still learning how to read others movements. It was certainly not the easiest thing in the world. Chun once told him the lightning steps were done at twice the speed of Dance of the Crescent Moon. Then there was another techniques called ghost steps. That was five times as fast as lightning steps.

Messing up even one moment of either technique could shatter one's ankle. It would not be a pleasant experience and one he wanted to avoid. So far the half step and basic walking techniques had served him well. That could however change if he went against someone born into Murim.

Practicing with someone not out to kill him would be good. At least he didn't think Takeshi was out to kill him. Some days it was harder to tell than others.

He was once again drawn from his thoughts by Takeshi. This time it wasn't words but movement. The older blond came at him with an overhead strike. Using Tweh Shioon retreated away from the attack.

This didn't give him any more space between them. Takeshi responded to his use of Tweh by using Jin. This went on for awhile. He would use Tweh and Takeshi would use Jin.

More than a little frustrated Shioon tried to use Hweh. The avoiding foot technique went well with either Jin or Tweh. However when he switched from using Tweh to Hweh he used too much ki. A sharp pain radiated up from his ankle. It took all of his will power not to go down and grab it.

In his distracted state he missed the sword hilt coming down upon his head. When it struck him he saw stars and was left dazed. He almost didn't avoid a second strike meant for his jaw.

Shaking his head as he retreated back across the room he tried to clear the fog. That bastard had certainly hit him hard with the sword hilt. Not that he was surprised. Pain was supposed to be a deterrent for making the same mistake twice. Still metal hitting you in the head wasn't something that was pleasant.

Takeshi chided quietly, "Focus kid. Otherwise Shiho is going to need to patch you up."

That made the younger blond wince. Shiho was the closest thing to a medic the Black Forest Defense Group had. She was very good at what she did for them. That did not mean she was in any way shape or form gentle.

The only way he would willingly let her patch him up was if he was dying. Why any sane person would allow her to be a school nurse was beyond him. Then again no one ever asked his opinion on anything.

Then as if nothing happened they were back to the fight. Shioon used Tweh and Hweh in rapid succession. Doing so allowed him to keep a respectable distance between him and Takeshi.

The longer they went on he began to notice something. Takeshi was slower than when they began. It seemed he only had modest reserves of ki, unlike Shioon.

That was something else he had noticed. Masters of Murim were not made by how much ki they had but their skill. Some were extremely skilled but were young enough that they didn't have large ki reserves. There were those like Takeshi who were skilled and older who didn't have large ok reserves. Their ki center was smaller than an average sized ki center.

Shioon learned a lot about the ki centers and their sizes. An average sized ki center allowed a master to fight for an hour to hour and a half using techniques like inner strike or foot techniques. Smaller ones were able to go for half an hour to forty five minutes.

All ki centers started at the same size when a person was born. Depending on when one began training it would on the size it would grow to. Ki centers stopped growing with their user at the age of twelve. According to Chun this was why those who lived in the Hidden villages had larger centers than those who grew up in Murim. Most Murim students didn't start training until the age of nine. By then the ki center was already nearing its full size.

Takeshi was normally able to take an opponent out long before he reached his limit. This however was just a sparring match. Which meant if Shioon could just outlast his teacher it would soon be over.

As if sensing his thoughts Takeshi redoubled his efforts. The attacks came faster than previous ones. His previous attempts at evading were no longer effective. A strike was swiftly landed to his abdomen. A follow through hit him on the top of the head almost exactly in the same spot as before.

Once again he was dazed by the blow and stumbled back. This time he was not allowed to recover. Takeshi came at him intending to finish the sparring session.

An easily recognizable voice of Sien said, "Dodge right. Follow through with the lightning draw."

Instinctively he did as he was told. He dodged right missing a thrust meant for his abdomen. The follow through came next and he pulled his sword free. Using Jin he brought himself close to Takeshi.

Grey eyes widened with surprise. Naruto's vision finally cleared enough for him to realize that their blades were crossed. Shioon wasnt aware of how they had gotten to this point. All that he knew was that Sien gave him an order and he obeyed. The Guardian never led him astray before so he didn't mind taking orders from him occasionally.

Before he could consider what happened further Takeshi pushed him away. As one they sheathed their swords. Respectfully Naruto waited for the other to start speaking.

Takeshi said after a long moment, "We still need to work on your defensive tactics. They have certainly improved since you first came to me a year ago but they aren't what they could be. Goomoonryong says that you have some potential as a tactician. I'm going to keep pushing for you to bring that side out."

Takeshi on occasion didn't have him training with swords. During those times he was playing chess with the man. Or with Dimitri. Dimitri was Takeshi's partner and not one someone wanted to make angry.

Dimitri focused on teaching him different attack techniques. Even with ki hitting the man was like hitting a brick wall. So far they had not gone to sparring but that was not a day he was looking forward to. The man had to be part bear. That was the only way to explain his size and strength.

Something he wasn't looking forward to was being hit by the man. It would be the same as running straight into a brick wall. Face first. As much as people thought he was a reckless idiot. That was much, even for him.

If he was playing chess with either man it was always a challenge. They both were skilled tacticians. Beating them was next to impossible. In a way it reminded him of when he first began with Shikamaru. His friend would have found an appropriate challenge in these two. A couple of times he thought about teaching them Shogi. Eventually he thought better of it. There wasn't time to teach them such a game. Maybe when he and Chun returned to the stronghold.

Takeshi said drawing his attention back to the man, "You did well on that lightning draw. Keep practicing I want you to be able to use it more often. If you can do that I'll consider teaching you some of the Strong Dragon school techniques."

Shioon perked up at that. Strong Dragon school specialized completely in swords techniques. They made up 90 percent of Murim's swordsman. There were the few stragglers that didn't belong to that school, like Chun but it was a fairly near thing.

A sound from outside drew both of attention. Shioon went to the window that overlooked the street. What he saw made him frown. Outside was a Lamborghini and there was only one porter in the area that drove that car. A porter by the name of Alex. Alex had light brown hair and green eyes.

Sure enough when one the car doors opened Alex stepped out. However that wasn't the only door that opened. The passenger side door opened as well. Shiho stepped out standing tall in her high heels. She seemed to be speaking to the porter about something important. Not that he cared. That man had made his first ride in a car miserable. Now he would walk or take the bus. You couldn't pay him to get in a car with that man. It was absolute suicide.

Takeshi said wincing, "Oh no. Not that one. There is no way in hell he is taking me back to base. I'll walk the entire way first."

Takeshi it seemed had the same experience he did. If Chun was there the man would tell them to suck it up and get in the damn car. He was suddenly very glad his teacher wasn't there.

Shiho motioned for him to go down there. How she knew he was at the window he would never understand. Whatever she wanted it couldn't be good for his health.


	3. Murim part 3

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support. Hope everyone had a good Halloween.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Shioon's POV

Shiho and Alex were waiting for him at the front of the apartments. Alex nodded to him in acknowledgement. Shiho seemed to both be excited and wary about something. He knew it had to do with the mission.

She said once he was in front of her, "Shioon, your master is running late and I just got the call we were waiting on. This is time sensitive and we cannot wait for your master to get back. I'm sending you ahead with Alex to secure the princess."

He folded his arms against his chest as he inquired, "How do you expect me to go up against the Torren clan? Their leader is one of the four supernovas."

Even with the Nine Tailed Fox in him he didn't have the kind of power or skill to take on a supernova. Raw power yes. Usable power not even close. Even with his jutsu would only work so well against them.

Shiho said seriously, "Shioon this could be out last chance at this. So many have already given their lives to try and save her. Are you up to the challenge or should I send you to find your master?"

Shioon said with a growl, "I'll go. You just find Sungsengnim."

She nodded and turned away. His focus was now on Alex. The porter didn't look any happier about it than he did. They however didn't have much of a choice. This was likely their last chance at succeeding in the mission. So he got in the car with the man.

The drive took them up the mountain to the north. Shioon had only been there once before. It was where Chun showed him the grave of his master. Unwol died to protect to his student and that was what fueled Chun's hatred of Murim leaders.

Murim according to Chun was led by the strong. They ruled with an iron fist. Those who didn't conform to their views were killed. Or they were forced to conform by way of hostage. Such as taking the head of the clan.

Groups like the Black Forest Defense Group were few and far between. They all had a similar goal though. Which was to bring down the Murim alliances all over rhe world. The one here was the biggest threat according to Chun. They had the most renowned masters as part of it.

To take down the other alliances they first had to bring down this one. The first step to that was taking back the Princess of the Sunwoo clan. If they could get her back the Sunwoo clan would pull back their support from the alliance. It would make one less clan to deal with.

His attention was drawn to the road by cars blaring their horns. Fear coursed through his veins as he saw why. There was a massive truck heading there way. It seemed Alex was getting his thrills. Why couldn't the man wait until he was not in the car?

The man swerved the car at the very last second. They were so close to the truck Shioon could feel the force of it going by. Then they were back to going up the mountain. Thankfully they didn't come across anyone else. If they did he might have killed the man for his insanity.

When they made it to the top of the mountain there was a check in. They got a parking space and drove in. The people manning it were different. Instead of checking those that came in they were more focused on those leaving.

If this was where they were meeting their contact they would have to be careful. Leaving in another vehicle would arouse suspicion. Only staying a few moments would as well.

Once they parked their car both blond's got out. Shioon went to check the area. He wanted to know what was the best escape routes were.

There weren't many of them. A fence enclosed the time of the area. It had one opening that allowed people to go on the trails. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and no one was waiting on them. Where was this contact that they were supposed to meet?

He heard something above him. Looking up he saw an orc like man. The man was more freaky looking than Orochimaru. At least he why that man looked the way he did. This guy didn't have that excuse. Then he noticed what was in the man's hand. It was a sword covered in blood. It was not normal for someone to be carrying such a thing. That meant he was part of Murim.

The way the man's eyes looked over the parking lot told him he was searching for something. Or someone. Could he be looking for the contact for him and Alex? If so that would likely make this man Torrent clan.

The man asked, "Oh sorry did i surprise you? Little boy have I'm wondering... have you seen a white haired grandpa around here somewhere's?"

Little boy?! He was going to kill the bastard. He wasn't little! Just a little on the short side from lack of decent food when he was younger. It was getting better now but he still needed to put on some more weight. Still he couldn't afford to seem suspicious so he shook his head.

The man said seeming to forget Shioon was there, "Oho is that right? Then i guess it wasn't this way was it? Fucking geezer he's pretty good at running away. I should have ripped out his eyes and at least one of his legs."

As if remembering he was there the man said," Take care cutie. Chuk kiss."

Shioon shuddered. That man was creepy as hell. The man turned on the fence and jumped. The man must have used ki to jump because he landed far into the forest.

A hand touched his shoulder and he shouted in surprise. He said moving away," You scared me."

The man said angrily," You surprised me even more! What's wrong?"

Shioon asked pointing to the fence," Did you see a strange like thing?"

The man rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right. Now your seeing things. How weak."

The man turned away from him as Shioon growled angrily, "I'm not weak you bastard. What if he was a member of the Torrent clan?"

The man said, "Whatever it was probably just your imagination. Hey this place is shit. Let's get out of here. It doesn't seem like the contact is going to show."

Shioon turned and something came up out of the ground. He immediately put himself in front of Alex. The mission was a just if the man couldn't drive. It took several moments for them to realize it wasn't ghost or a zombie. It was just a badly injured man.

The man asked holding his arm close, "Are you Alex?"

Alex said in disbelief," No way. Junjipsanim. Are you hurt?"

Shioon could hear the concern in the man's voice. The old man said," I didn't think i would meet you here. I waited for awhile. Here i hid her in the trunk of this car. I leave the rest to you."

The old man held out a pair of car keys. Alex said," Aa for crying out loud. It's difficult in a situation like this. I'm just a porter. A delivery boy. If i knew it would be dangerous like this i wouldn't have come."

They had known it was going to be dangerous. This was the Torrent clan they were talking about after all.

Shioon said gathering with a glare, "Alex ajussi we can't just leave him. He's hurt..."

Alex pointed at him and said," You! Stay out of this! You think this is kid stuff?! No this is pro stuff!"

Pro stuff? Was this man an idiot? He was the disciple of Goomoonryong and the Lightning Tiger. If anyone knew the dangers of pro work it was him. He couldn't say that however. He was supposed to keep his skills a secrets. At least for the time being. Most of the Murim World hated both of his teachers. So it was best to keep his head down until he had more training.

The old man said," Right you are. But it shouldn't be too hard. I switched my car while they weren't looking. So if you ride that one out of the rest they won't notice it. And while your getting out of the rest stop I'll create a diversion. Will you still refuse?"

Alex sighed as he said, "I understand the situation. The opponent is the Torrent clan. Those guys are really terrible. If we got caught that would be the end of us. I don't want to risk my life for something like this."

He didn't come on this mission for his porter to chicken out. This was important to both his teacher and the group. They could not back down due to fear.

Using every ounce of cunning he possessed Shioon asked, "Are you afraid of getting caught? Looking at your driving skills I didn't think anyone could catch you..."

Alex turned to glare at him as he said, "Of course! I never said i couldn't do it! I'm confident that i could beat a Schumacher on the highway! Let alone those bastards. I'll prove to you my skills. Give me that key."

One Shioon 0 Alex. He had to hide a smirk that threatened to appear on his face.

The old man said, "I'll leave the rest to you."

Alex said over his shoulder, "Hey old man try to stay alive. If you can."

With a brief nod to the both of them the old man took off. Shioon said concerned," Ajussi that gramps looks really hurt. Is it really okay to just leave him?"

Alex said annoyed again, "It's none of your business. Shut your mouth and follow me."

Shioon frowned but did as he was told. They began to search for the car number. On the back side of the parking lot they began to get closer to the number.

Finally they reached a beat up old car. He could see the corresponding numbers. Alex seemed like he was in denial about the car being a pony. It was one of the slowest cars in the market. Escaping in this thing would be suicide. It wouldn't take much for the Torrent clan to catch up to them.

He said annoyed at the man," Put the key in the trunk. If it's the wrong car we will likely be here all night testing them!"

When they opened the trunk Harrison couldn't believe his eyes. This couldn't be the right car... It had to be a mistake. Right?

In the trunk of the car was a little girl. She looked like she was maybe ten at most. The princess of the Sunwoo clan was just a little girl.

Anger filled him at the thought of adults using her. At her age she should be with her parents. She should be going to school and making friends.

This world was so different from the one he grew up in. Children weren't sent to academies to learn how to fight. They were sent to school to learn skills such as writing, and mathematics. He learned them to a lesser degree at the academy.

Most middle school students knew more than he did when he became a genin. If the two worlds ever collided he was sure that the ninja world wouldn't survive.


	4. Murim part 4

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend. Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like the new chapter.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Chun's POV

He should have been with the kid back at the apartment. He should have been waiting for the call that said the mission was a go. Instead he was waiting Bae Yoonji. The blond was giving him a second chance after the last failure. Chun had forgotten about her completely. Shiho arriving unexpectedly was not part of his plan and he had to deal with it.

For most of the evening his phone was turned off. Knowing Shiho she would try to call him over some stupid crap like she always did. He didn't understand what her problem was. Couldn't she tell he wasn't interested?

He growled into the glass of wine that was in hands. In his other hand he turned on his phone. A frown marred his face. There were four missed calls. All of them were from Shiho and within a few minutes of each other.

That wasn't like the woman even for a joke. She might call once or twice but never so many times. Not so close together.

With an exhausted sigh he hit her name to dial. The first ring was barely finished when she answered, "Chun, thank god! Where are you?"

That had every single one of his senses on high alert. She was never relieved to hear from him. Happy, excited yes. Never relieved. Something must have happened.

Chun answered moving to stand by the window, "I'm across town in the hotel by the theatre. What happened? Where is the kid?"

Shiho's answer chilled him to the bone, "He's with Alex where you should be. They are going after the princess while I'm stuck trying to hunt you down!"

He winced at the tone. Then the words hit him. Shioon was with Alex completing their mission. Alex who's only use in the world had to do with transportation.

He said grabbing his jacket, "Come pick me up. We can't leave the kid with the porter. The Torrent clan is in the area."

The kid was good but he wasn't good enough to take on the entire clan alone. Alex wouldn't be any help in a fight. The man didn't have any martial arts skills.

Immediately he left the hotel room and headed outside. It only took three minutes for Shiho to find him. He didn't hesitate to get in the car. The drive was a quiet tense one. Both Shiho and Chun were lost to their own thoughts.

Shiho's phone rang and she answered it, "Alex?"

Shioon's voice came through instead of the porter's, "We need help, Sungsengnim!"

Shiho asked confused," What?! Shioon? Where's Alex?"

Shioon's answered not a hint of Panov entering his tone, "He's driving. We are currently being chased by men on motorcycles. Alex says they are definitely Torrent clan."

Alex stole the phone back from Shioon the struggle could be heard clearly on his end. It made Chun grit his teeth in irritation. He needed to know what was going on.

Alex said cursing underneath his breath, "Goomoonryomg? Listen you bastard I didn't sign up to go toe to toe against the Torrent clan! What do you want me to do about these guys?"

Chun replied doing a mental calculation, "Make it to the Western Bridge. Shiho and I will meet you there."

Alex saidwith an irritated growl, "Western sea bridge?! You must want us to die! Hold on... No climb into the back. It will be safe at this point if you do."

Chun realized that Alex must be talking to the kid. Shioon couldn't use his ninjutsu here. If he did the Murim would kill him. There was only so far that his ki techniques would take him.

He snarled, "Alex put the kid on."

He heard the phone being tossed and Shioon's voice came through, "Sungsengnim?"

Chun answered as calmly as he could, "Kid if it comes down to you fighting the Torrent clan, or you escaping. Escape. There is no shame in running when it's your life on the line. Live to fight another day."

"Sunsegnim... I can't..."

A loud crash was heard on the other side of the line. Then a click and the line went dead. Shioon was on his own until they could reach him.

Shioon's POV

No sooner than he reached the back than Alex began to pull his stunts. Shioon knew he would be lucky to see morning at this rate. His jaw set at the thought of dying. There was someone waiting for him to return from Murim. Hayate was his adopted father and family. He had to live if only to see his father again.

They pulled out in front of a semi causing it to turn on its side. In an effort to avoid the small car the semi made a sharp turn. This caused the load on the back end though to become top heavy and it fell blocking the path.

He had the feeling that it would make blockbuster hit if someone recorded this. A few moments later they were finally on the bridge. If they could only get across it they would be home free.

A motorcycle came up upon them part way across the bridge. It was the original orc again. The phone was tossed to him and he could hear his teacher on the other end. He said something but even he didn't know what it was. Instead his entire focus was on the man on the motorcycle. This time he didn't aim for one of them instead going for the engine of the car. He must have hit it because thr car began to spin out of control. This made Shioon extremely dizzy.

He blacked out for half a second when they hit the side of the bridge. The girl's side of the car was pinned against the bridge so he placed himself In between her and attackers. The door was wrenched off the car and the man appeared.

He said sounding almost happy about it," My my. You're okay cutie."

He flinched at the weird nickname that he had been given. The orc said with a smile," You must be lucky. But luck must run out sometime."

Shioon had a realization in that moment, :I think i understand a bit now. All these events up until now. Everyone was putting their lives on the line. I was worried about fighting a supernova. Even Alex put his life on the line in this.: he thought.

The orc man said drawing him from his thoughts," Hey pretty thing. How about you return out princess now?

He felt something shaking against him. The girl was holding tightly onto his shirt. She was shaking not from the cold but from fear.

He turned back to the orc his jaw set. It was his duty as the disciple of Goomoonryong to see this mission complete. Despite his lack of experience he could hold his own. He would buy time until Chun arrived.

The orc asked sounding astounded," What's that look in your eyes? What a pain," He moved closer into the car as he asked," Do I have to mess up your pretty face for you to start listening?"

Focusing his ki into his leg he kicked out. To his surprise the kick landed and knocked the man back. Shioon used that as a distraction to get out of the car. He couldn't fight from inside of the car.

Once out he said to the girl behind him, "Whatever you do stay behind me. I'll protect you with my life."

She said softly, "You will die just like every one else. No one can face an entire clan and survive. Goodbye."

Shioon gave her a maniac grin as he asked, "You know what ninjas and martial artist have in common? We don't say goodbye until the day we day."

One of the men on motorcycles snarled, "You bastard! You hit the captain. I'll kill you for that."

Shioon entered the first stance for a Wolf Moon Dance. The man dropped from the side of his motorcycle and advanced upon him. While he had his own sword he didn't want to play his hand too early. The guys around him were low level Murim. They weren't his main danger. Shioon could sense the sheer power from the man he knocked over and was already getting to his feet. The one they called captain. If that meant what he thought it did, he could only hope his teacher hurried. Otherwise he would be long dead before the other arrived.

It didn't take but a mere moment for the man to come at him. He used a foot technique similar to Jin. It wasn't nearly as fast as his own or his teacher's.

Shioon's response was a Jin meeting the other half way. As he blocked the weak inner strike aimed at his side he threw a full powered one. The other didn't have the time or the skill to move away. He tried to block it and the sound of the bones shattering was heard through open road. The man fell away screaming in pain.

Shioon sensed rather than saw the two that tried to sneak up on him. Using Hweh he dodged around the two. They came at him in a flurry of swords. This gave him no openings in which to strike back. All he could do was keep dodging and moving around the street.

He dodged left, right, right. Ducked under a strike meant to take off his head. Then it was back to dodging. Left, right, right then an overhead. Wait once was coincidence. Twice was a pattern.

Then it happened again and he knew he found his opening. The two men must have been fairly new or inexperienced. Even he knew better than to follow a pattern of attack. It was something Takeshi had beaten into him. In the beginning his sword strikes were little better than these two. Predictable to the point Shioon spent more time on his back than his feet.

Shioon planted himself as the pattern started again. Keeping his front foot as his plant he dodged around the attacks. It was times like this he was grateful for Yoochun's guidance. He would have never learned much less mastered the half step if they never met. Or if his fellow Guardian had not tried to kill him.

As the overhead strike came he didn't duck around it. Instead he drew his sword blocking it expertly while kicking the second man away. The man whose sword his was crossed with eyes widened wit h surprise. They didn't know him or who his teacher was. However they would soon learn not to underestimate someone based on size or age.

Shioon pushed the other away and was about to go on the offensive when movement caught his attention. He was barely able to block the incoming strike. The power behind it was massive. It was at least double the power behind any of Takeshi's attack.

The one behind the attack was the one they called captain. In that moment he knew he was in trouble. Despite that he pushed the other away from him. Once more he took a defensive stance. He wasn't fighting to win here. He was fighting to survive until Chun arrived.


	5. Murim part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Hope everyone likes it.

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DarkRavie: Thanks for your review my friend.

Shioon's POV

Sparks flew into the air as the two swords clashed. A curved blade came faster than an untrained eye could see. It was only thanks to the boy's training that he could defend himself. If one could call it that.

In truth Shioon was barely keeping ahold of his sword. In their spars he realized Hayate must have been holding back. Building up the younger's strength gradually rather than going all out at once. Even Takeshi had been going easy on him.

As much as he appreciated the thought, it left him unprepared. This was real battle and he could barely keep ahold of his sword. The members of the clan were easier but he still lacked their experience. If this kept going he was going to die.

His foot techniques that served him well in the past didn't work. For every step he took the monster of a man took three. Half step could only work so well.

As he went to block a strike to his right side, he realized too late it was a feint. Searing pain went through his left shoulder. He dropped his sword from his left to his right hand. Using both hands was barely keeping him alive. How was he going to fight when he couldn't even move the fingers to his left hand?

The man said putting his bloody sword over one shoulder, "You are going to die at this rate cutie. Cut out this nonsense. Give us the princess so that you may live."

Shioon shook his head regretting it immediately. Already the blood loss was getting to him. The quick movement made his vision swim. He would not betray his teacher.

The man sighed, "It's your funeral. Here I was hoping to have a new friend."

Friend? This man was certainly odd. Then again all Murim it seemed was odd. Then again he could understand the want to have a friend. Before Shikamaru he never had a friend. Was this man the same?

He shook his head. No matter if the man was just like him. He could not back down from this fight. There was too much at stake.

He pressed his injured arm tightly to his side. Movements would be awkward from here on out. His techniques slower and less precise.

The girl behind him said, "You are going to die here."

Shioon said his eyes never leaving the man, "I will not die. Not until I have achieved my dream. Any who stand in my way will fall."

Internally he could feel both Sien and the Nine Tailed Fox shifting. They could feel his emotions. The pain in his shoulder.

Their combined power began to knit back the wound. It however would take time to accomplish. Time was not something he had.

The monster of a man began again. This time he came faster than Shioon's eyes could follow. Numbly he hit the ground. There wasn't any pain with the hit. It was as if his sense of touch deserted him.

When he tried to stand he found his body unresponsive. Even taking a breathe in was difficult.

Sien said concern in his tone, "Kid, those wounds..."

Shioon snapped back, :Just get me back on my feet. I can't give up. I have to hold out until Chun gets here.:

Already he could feel the dark chakra and ki get to work. The chakra focused on his shoulder. The ki focused on the injuries he couldn't feel.

The man said gazing down at him in pity, "You won't be getting up from that, cutie. Even if we called an ambulance for you now, you would die before you reached the hospital."

If he was a normal person or even a normal member of Murim that would be true. He had come back from worse than this before. He would do so again.

The man tried to pass him to get to the girl. Using what little control he had over his body he forced it in between the man and the girl. As long as he breathed he would not get to her.

Irritation crossed the man's face as he said, "Stay down, boy. If you continue to move you will only bleed out faster."

Shioon gritted through clenched teeth, "You will not have her. I am not dead yet."

A foot kicked him hard in the stomach and his body tried to curl in on itself. As it did so he was able to see the amount of blood that was on the ground. It was more than he ever lost before. That included his fight with Orochimaru. At least this time he still had chakra and ki to spare.

Another kick hit him, this time in the head causing him to black out. When he came to the scene had changed. . On the concrete in front of him lay those that had attacked him. The motorcycles were nearly cut in half. Blood splattered all around the concrete and not even half of it was his.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Chun appeared next to him. He asked crouching down next to him," You up brat?"

He said," Yes Sungsengnim..."

The man asked sarcastically interrupting him," What is with you trying to get yourself killed everytime i leave you for five minutes?"

He winced and asked," Sungsengnim how did you get here?"

He forced himself into a sitting position as them man said," Look at yourself. What is that brat?"

Chun pushed him back down gently as he said," Oi stay down. Trying to lift yourself up with that scraped up body of yours. Do you have a death wish? Don't answer that."

Shioon looked around again. Worry filled him. Where was the man who almost ended him? Those that were unconscious or dead lay scattered across the ground. He wasn't among them however.

He asked grabbing Chun's arm, "Where is the leader? He's the one that I was fighting?"

His teacher pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he said," Don't worry about it. Rest until Shiho gets here," They could hear a car come," Here she comes now."

Harrison got a strange feeling that that wasn't Shiho. There were too many headlights. Even if she had brought Alex and was able to get that car running again. As unlikely as that car ever running again would be.

As they got closer though Harrison recognised him. He exclaimed in surprise," That person!"

The monster of a man tsked, "I gave them a simple job. Watch the princess. Can they not do anything right?"

Shioon realized that the man must have left them to get transportation. That he likely thought Shioon was dead from his wounds.

Chun said with a rare smile," So... that carphead is Ma Moon Ki."

That got his attention. He asked carefully," You know him Sungsengnim?"

A growl erupted from Chun's throat as he replied," I don't know weaklings like him brat."

It was in that instance the man chose to attack his teacher. Shioon cried out in warning," Sungsengnim!"

Using his lithe body and speed to his advantage he tried to hit Chun. Even injured his teacher was faster than the orc. His knee hit the others face sending him flying. Even Shioon had to wince at the impact. That must have hurt.

The continued to clash neither giving an inch. Harrison's sharp eyes could see that his teacher was winning. The man was just playing with the orc. Not really giving it his full attention. Why the man would do that was the million yen question. Maybe he was bored or maybe he was waiting on something. Both seemed likely.

It was hard to keep up with the orc's attacks. They were faster than the normal eye could see. His teacher was faster. Dodging each attack precisely. Chun rushed in as if to close the distance between them.

During one of the swings his teacher jumped placing one foot on the sword. He used it to send himself flying into the air. Then came down hard kicked the orc in the face. The orc tried to use that moment to hit his teacher. Instead he grabbed the orc's arm at the elbow and sent him flying into the concrete.

Shioon realized that in the time he had been fighting the man he had simply been playing with him. Not once had the swordsman gone full out. However against his teacher brought out the other's true strength.

This was the first time he had seen the true difference between him and Chun. Shioon might be a chunin back in his village but that meant little here. Masters were on a whole other level than he was. It excited him to learn about this world and to become stronger.

The orc said regaining his feet," You are pretty good. I'm surprised. I don't know who you are you have some skills. Your a famous person in Murim right? What's your name?"

Chun yawned. It was obvious that the man was bored with this fight. Shioon never realized how strong his teacher was. That he could fight with the Kages and likely win.

His teacher squared off lazily as he said," If your so curious find out with your body."

"I like your answer." The orc got into a new stance. Then he looked like he was remembering something.

He said," You look familiar. Where did I see you? You know me?"

His teacher said incredulously," Punk! Why the hell would i know you?"

The orc asked," Wait were you at the last Sinmunjengpe held at the Chundomoon?"

His teacher asked sounding bored," What? You were there too?"

Sinmunjengpe. Students from all different backgrounds went there to earn the right to learn sacred techniques. The Nine Dragon Arts were these techniques. His teacher was the first and only person to earn the right. Despite the fact that he didn't have a Murim background. No one could dispute that he was a child of Murim. Not with the tattoo on his wrist.

His attention was drawn back to the man when he said," That's right! I saw you there!"

The horror filled the orc eyes. He stuttered out," Ah... Ah... Ah... No way! You cant be! Your Goomoonryong! I heard you died! So how?!"

His teacher rubbed his ear saying," So loud."

His teacher said lazily," Hey it's getting late. Let's get this over with..."

The the orc interrupted him fearfully," Wait! Calm down!"

One of the men from the motorcycle said," Captain! That cocky bastard flatten him right now!"

The strange man said turning away from his teacher," Shut your mouth! Get the kid out of here. Right now!"

Unbeknownst to the orc and his men his teacher had moved towards the injured man off to the side. He asked," Running? Go if you want."

Shiook had never seen such a terrifying look on his teacher's face. The man placed his foot on top of the injured man's. In the next second it was like his teacher had shattered the injured man's ankle. The man screamed at the top of his lungs in pain.

His teacher said with the look of a madman on his face," I'll just mince your subordinate until he's just a piece of meat in your place."


	6. Murim part 6

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Alexander: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you have enjoyed it so far. This is going to follow the manga of the Breaker for a little while. Sorry for the mistakes I thought I fixed all of them.

DarkRavie:Thanks for your review my friend.

Shioon's POV

Teacher... This wasn't the man he had been training with. This wasn't the easy going teacher he had known.

One of the men cried, "Captain! The guys in a cast why aren't you fighting back? With your skill level a guy like that!"

Chun sneered, "That's right! Maybe you will win like that guy said."

They all watched in shock as the orc drew his sword again. He let out a shocked sound when the orc cut off his right arm. The orc then dropped to his knees before his teacher.

The orc said bowing his head lowly," I apologize for not recognizing you. Can't you forget this?"

How could anyone cut off their arm without a second thought? Shioon had been through a lot and he couldn't do that. He had to move. This had to stop before someone was killed.

The orc said then with a reminiscent look on his face," I took part of the Sinmujengpe and i saw the legendary Goomoonryong in person. Goomoonryong is like the sun. Trash like us can't mess with a being like that."

Chun growled in a frightening cold voice, "Pff you touch his disciple and you think just an arm is enough."

Damn it this wasn't right! Chun had never been this way back in the Hidden Leaf Village. Why was he so different here? Shioon couldn't accept that this.

The other men wanted to argue with his teacher and the orc. The orc said in a strange calm tone," I'll give you my life. Let these kids go. They only came this far because of their trust in me."

Shioon had enough. There had been enough blood shed for one night. Pushing himself all the way to his feet he got between his teacher and tje orc.

He said looking his teacher in the eyes, "No! Stop! Please Sunsengnim. Just let him go please."

The terrifying look on his teacher's face disappeared. Now instead there lay confusion.

The man asked, "What are you talking about? Don't you know it was him that turned you into a toe rag?"

Way to pull you punches Chun, he wanted to snap. This wasn't the time for such words. He knew he looked bad. That was what happened when you wouldn't stand aside. Instead chose to fight for what you believed in.

Fiercely with resolve that surprised even him he said," No. It was my decision to fight him. This is how that decision turned out. I'm okay now. Please just forget it."

Not really even listening to Shioon his teacher said," No. Its not just you. My pride won't forgive it."

Now it was his turn to be confused as he asked, "What kind of pride is it that you need to kill people for it?"

"That is Murim," his teacher said. It left him more confused than ever.

"Sir?" He inquired. Trying to gain more information.

What did he mean that was Murim? He was still learning about the world and how it worked here. There was still so much he didn't understand.

Chun had taken to teaching him with kiddy gloves it seemed. This was his first real experience with Murim outside of the Black Forest Defense Group. He didn't like what he was seeing so far.

His teacher snarled harshly causing him to flinch back," Idiot! You still don't get it do you? This is a completely different world from what you know. Understand? The rule of Murim belongs to the strong. The strong own everything. Including the lives of others. Listen closely no matter whether you live or not you are apart of Murim. Understand? Then you must follow the rule of Murim."

He hated that once again the strong controlled everything. Why? Why was it always this way? Not everything could be won by strength alone.

Shioon's blood boiled. If the strong made the rules then he would change it. Yes he was still a student but he had the Nine Arts Dragon as his teacher. Goomoonryong was feared by many of the Murim world. One day he would surpass his teacher. Together they would change it if he was just given the chance.

He said his hand clenching into a fist, "If that's the rule than destroy it."

His teacher looked at him shocked so he continued, "Get rid of it! I don't know what Murim is. Or what you said the rule belongs to the strong. Sunsengnim you are strong so you can destroy that rule!"

"What?" His teacher looked now like he had the first time they met. There was no anger in those eyes anymore. Just confusion.

A chuckle rebounded through the area. The orc said still chuckling, "As expected of the disciple of Goomoonryong. I didn't think I would hear that again in a place like this."

Both teacher and student turned to the man. They were both shocked by his words. To Shioon it was a compliment. To Chun it was a reminder of the past he would rather forget.

The orc turned to his teacher and said seriously," I remember you saying something like that in front of all the people of Murim at the Sinmujengpe. That you would change the world... That you would destroy the code."

That seemed to bring back out the monster inside his teacher. He snarled like a rabid wolf, "I will kill you! Shut the fuck up!"

The orc threw his at his teacher's feet and said, "I've already given up on going back alive. So let me say my piece before i die. That time i was actually moved. That bastards like you existed in this world."

The orc looked like he remembering an old memory as he continued, "My blood was boiling or at least i felt that way when I watched you beat those big leaguers. Like Wonro and Nabal one right after another. How nostalgic. The way you looked at as you forced the masters like Girasung on their knees. The dreams that we thought would never come through became reality that day. The cheers from the onlookers was deafening."

His teacher really did that? It was no wonder his name was so well known. Few dared stand up for what they believed in. Few dared to stand up to those who were stronger than themselves. Whether out of fear or self preservation it didn't matter.

Shioon swore long ago that he wouldn't be such a person. If it cost him his life so be it. He would forever fight for what he believed in. To risk life and limb was of no consequence.

That was why he refused to stand aside. Why he ended up nearly dying on the road this night. If he didn't fight for what he believed in he was no better than a coward. That was not something he could live with.

His teacher bent down to pick up the sword as he asked coldly," You done yet?"

Orc said bowing his head again," It was an honor to meet you again, Goomoonryong."

"Then for now!" The man raised the blade to strike down the orc having gone around Harrison.

Unable to watch someone die he moved in front of his teacher again. Shioon could see the frustration in his teacher's eyes. The man seemed to be getting angrier and angrier with him.

He ordered bowing his head, "Sunsengnim! Don't be like this."

The man behind him was protecting his subordinates. He had a reason to stand up and fight. Instead he was putting his life at risk for a chance Chun wouldn't go after them in exchange for his life. This wasn't how this was supposed to be!

"Idiot! Move!"

Shioon flinched at the harsh tone in his teacher's voice. He refused biting his lip nervously," No! Something like this should never be done."

His teacher growled out," You think I can't cut you?! Move! I'll kill you if you don't!"

Not saying anything he stood his ground. He was waiting for the blow that he was sure would come. He would not fight his teacher.

Not that he was in any condition to do so. A strong breeze would likely knock him over. Blood loss was making him woozy but he was determined to stand his ground.

He said ready to say one last thing before he died," You said this once. True courage is being determined and not backing down something you believe is right. Even if you don't have the power to fight. This is definitely not okay!"

Two sets of blue eyes clashed against each other. A battle of wills he was determined to win. This was not the kind man who showed him his place in the world. Who comforted him when he was waiting on Hayate to heal.

He understood they all had their demons but this was too much. Demons or no demons this was taking revenge and anger to a whole other level. He would not stand for it as long as he still took breaths in.

His teacher seethed, "You little fuck!"

His teacher raised the sword again and Shioon met the man's eyes determinedly. He would not back down on this issue. Even if it cost him his life.

The sword was thrown it going right past his ear. His teacher said finally, "You were lucky."

With that he began to walk away. He breathed a sigh of relief. His teacher wasn't such a bad person. Despite what anyone else thought of the man.

Shioon said to the orc, "He's letting you go Ajussi! Hurry up and go to the hospital. If you hurry they might be able to reattach your arm."

The orc said getting to his feet, "I'm in your debt, boy. I'm Mamungi of the Torrent clan. I will definitely return the favor one day."

With that what was left of the bikers picked up their wounded and took off. What did he mean he would return the favor? Shioon hoped it wouldn't bring him anymore trouble. He had enough of it as it was.

His teacher to relieve his stress had chosen to light a cigratee. Didn't the man know smoking would kill him? Stupid Sunsengnim.

Approaching lights set both him and his teacher on edge. Was it more enemies? As the lights drew closer his teacher relaxed a fraction. So it wasn't an enemy.

When the car door opened it was Shiho. She said happily, "Wow looks like i got here just in time."

His teacher said angrily, "Shut your mouth and hurry up."

Shiho asked him quietly as his teacher passed by, "What's with his blood pressure?"

He said, "Shiho that is... Right what about Alex Ajussi?"

She said sounding way to chipper," Don't worry I saw him carted off by an ambulance. When he wakes up in I'm sure he'll find his way back."

He asked, "Ma'am?"

:Poor Alex Ajussi.: he thought to himself. That man certainly had his work cut out for him running around with them. At least their mission was nearing its end now. They had their objective alive and well.

He watched as Shiho went to where the girl was. Once she was assured the girl was fine they all loaded back into the car. His teacher had to drive as Shiho cared for his wounds.

The night was finally over. However with one fight done another was just on the horizon. One that would change the course of Murim world forever.


	7. Phoenix princess part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

cy9224: thanks for your review my friend. It will be awhile before he returns to the konoha. There will be a sequel to this one as well. 

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Shioon's POV 

He spent the most of the next day asleep on Chun's couch. Sosul had taken the extra bed that was in the apartment. Not that he complained. He was used to sleeping on the couch when he stayed with his teacher. 

When he finally did come back to the world it was dusk outside. Shioon's body protested when he tried to sit up causing a groan to escape him. Looking down at his chest he could see the bandages that were wrapped tightly around him. 

The sounds of footsteps drew his attention away from his bandages. Chun moved from further inside his apartment. Blue eyes gazed at him with just a hint of worry. The dark circles around the man's eyes told Shioon that he hadn't slept at all.

He greeted wearily, "Sunsengnim."

There was a brief spark of life in the blue eyes before they became blank. Something had happened while he was unconscious. It always seemed to happen when he was dead to the world. 

In the time he had been in Murim he begun to realize what a burden having a disciple was. That he was a burden to his teacher. Chun could fight and defend himself without a problem. It was Shioon who was still learning the ways of Murim. If he could use his jutsu there wouldn't be an issue. 

The Murim did not like the ninjas and looked down upon jutsu. Using it here would be the equivalent of suicide. So he was learning his way around ki techniques. 

Using jutsu had been ingrained into him since he was six. Just as it had been for all ninja. Not using it was not as easy as he first believed it would be. His instincts still told him to use jutsu. Hesitation in the matter could one day be the death of him. It was only through constant trainings that he survived how long he had. 

Chun asked his eyes going to his chest, "How are you feeling, Shioon?

Shioon tried again to push himself into a sitting position as he replied, "Better. How long was I out?"

Chun replied tiredly, "Almost a full day. Let me look at your wounds."

Slowly but surely he pushed himself so that his back was leaning against the back of the couch. His shirt had been changed to an open button one. This allowed it to easily be pushed aside and for wounds to be checked. 

To Chun's surprise the wounds were almost completely healed. To Shioon it was another fact of his life. His wounds always healed quickly. A night's rest would heal wounds that should take weeks was healed in a single night. 

He knew how it happened. Had known for almost two years now. He was a Guardian and the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox. Without them he would have died before ever becoming a member of Murim. 

The look on Chun's face showed that he was doubting this arrangement. Again. This wasn't the first time it happened and it wouldn't be the last. 

He inquired curious as to what caused it this time, "What's wrong, Chun? You are acting like you want to send me back to the village, again."

At first his teacher looked like he was going to argue. Then his shoulder's slumped.

"That is no longer an option, Shioon," came the soft reply. "Kaiser wants you to be our distraction when we pull out. I swore to protect you when you came to Murim with me. I can't protect you if you are not by my side."

That's what this was about. Kaiser was finally putting him to the test. Chun didn't want him to leave his side in case what happened the night before happened again. It just wasn't possible for him to be safe all the time. 

The Black Forest Defense Group was the group he, Chun, and Shiho belonged to. Shioon wasn't an official member. In fact he was simply tolerated as the disciple of Goomoonryong. If he was anyone else they wouldn't let him anywhere near the group much less near this mission. 

This was a test to see if he was truly loyal to the cause. To be honest he wasn't loyal to Kaiser or the Black Forest Defense group. His loyalty was to Chun and Chun alone. There was no other that he trusted as much as Chun in this country. 

Shioon said sternly, "We knew this was coming, sungsengnim. Kaiser doesn't trust me. He barely tolerates me and that's simply because he doesn't want to lose you. I have no problem staying behind to ensure that you get away."

The dark haired man sighed, "I know. I just worry that you will face down members of the alliance. There are members of the alliance that will kill you without hesitation. Others will try to use you because of your youth."

Shioon said nodding, "Whether its here or it's at the village I'll be used. At least here I have you to look after me and teach me. You and Hayate are the same in the fact that you want to protect me. You can't protect me forever. I have to prove that I can handle myself."

Two sets of blue eyes clashed as the student and master disagreed silently. Shioon held firm to his belief. He was right in this instance. If he didn't prove himself then no one would ever take him seriously. 

Chun sighed, "You are just as stubborn as your father. Hayate was the same way when he was your age."

Shioon grinned. To him that was a compliment. His stubbornness came from both of his teachers. Neither man would let something so small get to them. 

Sosul whispered quietly, "You are an idiot. If you keep acting like this then you will end up dead."

Shioon growled angrily, "You know nothing. We saved you but yet you insult us. I will do everything I can to make my teacher proud."

Chun smacked him upside the head as he said, "Be nice, brat. She doesn't know any better. Besides it will be up to you to watch her when I'm ot here."

Aw... Chun no. Shioon really didn't want to watch over the girl. She reminded him too much of Sakura before the Chunin exams. Still it was part of his training to learn how to deal with these people.


	8. Phoenix Princess part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Shioon's POV 

He sat on the floor of the apartment his hands out in front of him. He could feel the way his ki moved perfectly in synch with his breathing. It had only been a few days and already he had come so far. Mainly it was due to his teacher's teachings but also his eagerness to learn.

Chun said," Not bad for someone who's done this for only a year. You ki is always going to be overflowing because you are both a demon holder and a guardian. Alright from today onwards let's start adding light physical training too. Inner power and overpower are always moving together after all. If you body cannot handle the amount of ki you have then we will have a serious problem."

He looked over at the young girl they had rescued. She was watching them carefully as his teacher instructed him. When she noticed him looking she turned her head in a way that reminded him of Sasuke before the chunin exams.

A strike to the top of his head and a quick reprimand of," Stop! Don't get! Distracted during training."

Taking the reprimand he answered," Yes Sunsengnim."

A thought came to him and he asked," Uh anyway what about school? I have been gone for a week now. Do you think it will be alright?"

"Shiho will take care of the school. So don't worry. Now go start on pushups. As many as you can do."

"Yes Sungsengnim."

It was always physical training with them now. They very rarely sparred. The most practice he got was when Takeshi came over. 

After taking a deep breath his teacher lectured," You see a person is formed with Simgichehon. Sim is the power to think. Gi is the life force in all creation. Che is the basic building material that makes up the body. In other words things such as bone, and muscles. Hon is the determination to succeed in something. Usually these four areas are tied together and will strength or weaken together. But you are at a seriously unbalanced state. Your ki is overflowing to the point of instability and your body is horrifyingly behind."

He paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. Then he continued," Your body is the vessel holding your ki. The ki is getting produced at a maddening rate due to the Moon Dan potency. But what do you think will happen if the body that needs to hold it is weak like a thin piece of paper? Understand? That's the reason why your body always bursts. Now it's important that we calm that ki down and strengthen your body. To make the perfect body that can hold that ki safely as soon as we can. Since we stabilized the ki for a couple of days you should find it easier to exercise. We have to hurry during times like these. That's why we have to put some muscle on your body."

Occasional bursts? When he thought about it his ki was coming off of him stronger than before. It was getting harder to keep control over it. Especially his lightning ki. It was almost impossible for him to currently use it without backlash. 

Chun said as if hearing his thoughts, "You're going through a big change right now. Every few years your ki center grows and with it the power of you ki. Your body was used to the old amount of power but not this new one. We will have to train you hard and quickly otherwise the consequences will be severe and painful."

Shioon nodded carefully. Chun had decades of experience on him. If anyone knew about what was happening it was his teacher. 

Before anything else could be said Chun's phone went off. The man growled," Shoot. How troublesome. A phone call at a time like this? Hmmm?"

 

A strange look came over his teacher.   
The man said happily answering the call," Wow isn't this Bae- Sungsengnim? What a treat for you to give me a call. What you were just checking to make sure I was still alive? What since since the call went through its fine? Ah... wait..."

His teacher gave several harsh coughs. He said looking serious," Yes my health suddenly deteriorated you saw how i was the day i was injured. After that day... Yes yes. Of course. I'll see you there."

Shioon was instantly suspicious. The man was a bit of a playboy.

Unsurprising the man said to him," You know the breathing exercise. Then until Shiho returns you will do that. You need to do that every day anyways."

He asked suspicious of the change," Where are you off to?"

Waving him off Chun said," You needn't know. Adults have things that kids shouldn't know about about after all."

Somehow Shioon didn't believe him. Then again the man was a playboy and he really didn't want to know that side of him. His teacher was a good person if one put aside those things. Without another word to him the man left.

Harrison sat back on the floor as he said to himself," Might as well do them."

Breathing exercises. Why for the love of God did it have to be breathing exercises? They were so boring. 

The words of his teacher rang through his head. After breathing in deeply as if you were to push that power deep into your abdomen. Continuing to do this and keep his flow in the correct direction was tiring. Nothing worth doing was meant to be easy though.

When he finally came out of it his stomach rumbled. Glancing at the clock he realized it was already nine o'clock. He got to caught to in his training and had forgotten to eat.

He asked Sosul noticing that her attention was on him," Would you like something to eat?"

Unsurpringly she quickly turned away. Of course. Fine if she wanted to starve it wasn't his fault. He asked if she wanted something.

A soft voice asked," Why? Why are you trying so hard to be a person of Murim. All Murim are trash. They contribute absolutely nothing to the human world."

That was something he understood more than most. For a long time he thought way about most of the villagers. They didn't accept him and thought he was better off dead. 

It wasn't until Hayate came along that things began to change. Through his training Shioon had grown stronger. Then he gained the respect of those around him. Learned to fight with his head instead of just going all out. 

He learned something about the way the world worked. If they had the right leader they could change for the better. With the wrong leader the world could be destroyed. 

He said turning back to fridge," Actually I don't know much about Murim. From what i have learned it reminds me of my home. Full of trash that are caught up in the past. I'm only learning this to protect myself and anything i choose to care about. Even so I believe that with the right leader both my home and Murim can change. With the right leader anything can change."

She grumbled out," That's a sophistry! Saying that you want to become stronger to protect. It can't be done. It seems like a nice sentiment. I have no desire to to afflict other people. It's only that I need strength something and when the time comes I will abandon myself to save other people! But you think that people who attained strength would do things such as that?! There's a word called Muhyu. Using Mu to Hyu. There are countless hero stories in this world. Do you know why those stories are on everyone's mouth?"

This was the most he had seen her talk since she arrived. More than all the other times combined. To keep the conversation going he shook his head.

She continued quietly," Because such things as never occur. Humans are selfish beings. Those who put more import on the thorn under ones own nail. Than on the countless dying others. That's a human being."

By the end of it she was having trouble breathing. He was worried about her.  
In an effort to calm her he said," Your pretty smart but let's calm down for a moment. You are having trouble breathing I can tell."

She snapped at him not really listening," Be more serious when someone's talking to you! After all the pain to say all..."  
She let out a gasp. Then she began to cough harshly. A second later she collapsed. He rushed to her side and tried to wake her. When nothing worked he tried calling Chun. The man unsurprisingly didn't pick up the phone. 

The next person he tried was Shiho. Thankfully she picked up. 

When she answered he practically shouted in panic," Sungsengnim it's an emergency!"

She asked not sounding the least bit concerned," Shioon what's wrong?"

He said trying to bury his panic so panic," It's Sosul! Just now she talked a whole lot! Now she can't breathe properly! I think she may die like this. She can't even answer when I call her name."

He could here the worry in Shiho's voice when she asked," She talked a lot you say? As a child she has a ki deficiency. She shouldn't be talking a lot. She should know this. What about Chun Woo? Where is he?"

Rubbing his cheek he said," Um about that... He left to run some errands. He said that he might not be back until tomorrow. I don't think he has a signal right now."

She said exasperated," What a useless human being. At a time like this for something like that. Listen carefully Shioon. There's still one method left. Your blood that flows through your body. You are a guardian going through a ki burst. To a child with such low energy that might be more effective than feeding her a huandan. Once she's ingested the blood massage her body until she regains consciousness. So that the ki can circulate throughout the body properly. I'll be there soon."

The phone clicked ending their call. So he had to force feed her his blood. Just great. How in the hell was he supposed to do that? Looking around the kitchen he spied knife block. That would do for the moment.

After grabbing the smallest knife and a towel he went back to Sosul. He cut out the palm of his hand and force fed her some of his blood. When some color returned to her face he began to massage her abdomen.

After several minutes she opened her eyes and he nearly fainted in relief. When she realized their positions she punched him in the face. The caused him to lose his balance and fall off the bed.

She asked angrily," What were you doing?"

He replied holding his hands up," I was just doing what Shiho said. You collapsed. Oh right i need to get you something to drink."

He gained his feet still keeping a wary eye on Sosul. She looked small but she packed one hell of punch. The sting of his cheek reminded him of such. He got her milk and handed it to her.

She said snootily," Hmph. Don't think I have a good opinion of you just because of one good deed. You think this has happened once or twice? This kind of thing. I'm not grateful at all."

Yep she was just like Sasuke before the Chunin exams. A stuck up little brat.

He said knowing how to deal with this and giving her a pat on the head," Dummy. Such a big pride for such a little kid. I get it. So just take care of your health and don't scare me like that again."

They were startled when the door burst open and a call out resounded resounded the apartment," Is she okay? Little miss?"

He replied seeing it was Shiho," Ah Sungsengnim. Yes I followed your instructions and she's a lot better."  
Relief passed over her face. She said," You did well, Shioon. What about that human? Has Chun Woo called yet?"

Before he could answer a no the phone rang. His teacher must have finally gotten in an area with cell signal. Or he was done with whatever he had been doing. For the man's sake he hoped it was the latter.

Instead of allowing him to pick up the phone Shiho grabbed it. When he picked up she screamed. The sound made him cover his ears.

A moment later she was shouting," SAVE ME! DON'T DO THAT! PLEASE!"

Then with all the force of someone from Murim she slammed the phone down. Then proceeded to yank it from the wall. He was beginning to find out that Shiho as laid back as she was had a scary side.

She said almost to herself," There that should worry him. How dare he go and abandon his post to go fool around?!"

As an afterthought and with a sense of vindictiveness she said," It will take him ten minutes to get here."

How in the hell does she know that?


	9. Murim alliance part 1

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

DarkRavie: thanks for your review my friend. 

Shioon's POV 

When Chun finally arrived ten minutes later he was a force to be reckoned with. The man was pissed that he was forced to leave his date. Shioon just watched in amusement. 

It reminded him of during the time before his final Chunin exam. When he had set loose a pack of angry women on him and the other perverts for peeking. 

When Chun caught him grinning the man cuffed him upside the head. Despite the rebuke he enjoyed watching the two adults argue and bicker. Somethings never changed it seemed. 

The next morning found him running around the mountain. It was part of his exercises. 

His teacher was grinding his teeth angrily. There was amusement flowing through him.

Sunsengnin asked," What do you want me to do?"

He said hiding a smile," Ah no. So far we have only built up strength. I was wondering if it wouldn't be time to start teaching me actual ki techniques?"

The man asked angrily," Aren't you underestimating life? You think every thing will go the way you want it? If so the lady that became your teachers prey would at least a few servings on the tour bus. Life is such. That you catch your prey only for it to be taken from you. And you want to talk about martial arts?!"

By the end of it the man was nearly hysterical. How the hell did he end up with such a guy as his teacher? Still he needed a teacher.

"Ummm teacher... somehow that sounds like one of those adult things that a kid like me wouldn't know about.

His teacher said sounding insane," It was really perfect. It's not only once or twice because of that Shiho bitch."

:Sunsengnim... he's been losing his marbles one by one since that day.: came his pitying thoughts.

He said exhausted by his teacher's attitude," Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

He asked," Do you want me to take another lap around the mountain?"  
That seemed to catch his teacher attention. The man tsked turning around," Tsk. If you want to learn. Then we will begin martial arts training."

Finally. They were going after martial arts. It had been awhile since he had training with Chun and not Takeshi. 

Chun said, "Full contact no elemental."

"Okay," he replied. No EOTL techniques then. To many witnesses for their area. No need to alert the Murim alliance where they were. 

Chun made a circle in the that was larger enough for them to move around. However it was small enough that they would have to be wary of how much they moved. 

Shioon bounced to the balls of his feet watching his teacher warily. The man could move like lightning. He would have to be careful. 

As expected Chun lunged forward his right arm extended. Using half step he moved around the arm. He almost the the follow up and stepped back. 

He was ever aware that the heel of his back foot was very near the line. If he stepped out side then he would forfeit the spar. 

Chun came at him again. Shioon used his height to his advantage and ducked under it. Ki exploded above his head but he was already moving. 

Shioon focused the ki into his legs as he launched himself at the man. There was a slight oomph as it connected. 

Then his feet were swept out from under him. Chun didn't hold back as his back was slammed into the ground. He saw stars as his heads cracked onto the ground. 

A hand kept him down for three seconds. The sparring session was over. He should have used bigger ki techniques. 

He said, "Sunsengnim I am going by Shiho Sunsengnim's apartment tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

Annoyance flared up in Chun's eyes. 

He snarled," Why would I want to do that?"

"Don't you like Shiho?"

"Who the hell would like someone like her?!"

Shioon asked confused," Then why did you come so quickly at her scream the other day?"

Chun snarled but held out his hand, "Crap if I know. Anyway if you keep talking about useless things I'll kill you."

Shioon smiled and took it. He was pulled to his feet and released for the day. 

He watched his teacher stalk off in anger. Part of him wondered if he pushed to hard for answers. Another part of him was amused by the entire thing.

He asked himself," Really, Sunsengnim? I can't tell if you honestly don't like her. Or if you just can't be honest."

Speaking of people that they couldn't be honest with. He hadnt spoken with Sehee in awhile. Maybe he should call her.

Pratting his pockets looking for his phone he remembered he left it in his apartmenr. Damn it! All he had in his pockets were some change. It would be enough for him to make a single phone call.

It took him a little while to find a pay phone that worked. In this part of the city it wasn't an easy task. Half of the time they didn't work.

After finding one he had to wait his turn to use it. When it was finally his turn he dialed Sehee's number.  
It rang three times before she picked up," Hello?"

A small smile appeared on his face as he said," Hi Sehee. Its Shioon."

She greeted happily," Hey, Shioon. Where are you?"

He said kindly," I'm at a pay phone at an intersection in front of the train station. I got your number from Shiho Sunsengnim a few days ago. I couldn't get any time to call before now."

She asked," Are you okay? I heard you were getting some kind of check up."

That must be his cover story. Thank Merlin for a quick thinking Sunsengnim.

He replied," Uh I'm alright."

"Lets not talk about this over the phone. How about we meet face to face? I can be at the train station in a few minutes."

He tried to convince her otherwise but she already hung up. To himself he said, "That's Sehee as usual."

She would never accept that he was fine. Not unless she saw it for herself. It had been awhile since he had seen her. It would be good to see Sehee again after all this time.

While he waited he tried drawing his ki from his abdomen. He practiced his basic ki techniques. If he wanted to beat his mentor then he had to practice basics more. 

:To draw the power from my abdomen. Release it through the hand at the same time as extending my hand.:

As he expected it the ki exploded from in front of his hand. Basic movements were key. Compared to the year prior it came easier than before. 

Any thoughts of continuing were stopped when he looked across the street. Sehee was coming down the street. She was on the other side of the road but it wouldn't take long for her to get there.

Someone else caught his eye. Coming up next to her was Chang Ho. Harrison moved to cross the street when the older boy grabbed her. He and his friends dragged her into the building. He was delayed momentarily by a bus. The second it passed him he was chasing after them.


End file.
